


On the road to riches (a diamond rings, designer jeans)

by LarrysLoveChild



Series: When oblivion is calling out your name (You always take it further than I ever can) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First work - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, this has been in my computer for like a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysLoveChild/pseuds/LarrysLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys rut unexpectedly hits, trouble ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road to riches (a diamond rings, designer jeans)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is my first work ever so please give me some feedback on it and maybe a couple kudos? xx (titles from Long Live A$AP by ASAP Rocky)

The lodge was warmed by the crackling fire that cast shadows across the wooden floors, and allowed a beautiful orange light to flicker across the walls. It was late November in Holmes Chapel, and the boys of One Direction were once again at the home of Anne Styles, staying in the bungalow they had been at four years ago. Snow fell softly outside, something that wasn’t uncommon for this time of year.

Inside the bungalow, the TV flickered brightly against the black room, and illuminated the boys’ faces in flashes of light. The couch was filled by Niall, who was laying on his stomach with his cheek pressed into a pillow. The large armchair was claimed by Zayn, while Liam and Harry lay on the floor with blankets stretched out here and there. Louis was in the kitchen area of the bungalow, looking for something to drink. He wore his The Who shirt, with dark jeans, a signature look of his. He ran his fingers through his quiff and he hummed a bit. He had been in the studio today to record his part in their new song, Steal my Girl. Simon had kept the song a secret, and Louis was sure that the other lads had no idea about it. He reached up and plucked up a glass, “I don’t exist if I don’t have her,” he sang softly, his hips moving to the beat of the song as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the iced tea he had made earlier. “The sun doesn’t shine, the world doesn’t turn, alright.”

Harry was gently woken up by the light singing of his omega coming from the kitchen. He quietly hopped off of the floor and walked towards the singing. He smiled when he saw Louis and leaned against the doorway, just admiring the boy and how he moved, how he sung. "Beautiful singing there babes." Harry said, startling the boy who yelped and jumped in the air.

"Harry! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" Louis cried, reaching over to smack his alpha on the arm. He felt a small amount of heat creep into his cheeks at Harry's chuckle in response, and he shook his head affectionately. "What are you doing awake, anyway? I thought you had decided to get some rest." a tone of concern hidden in his voice. Harry was the one who often pushed in the most of the hours out of the group, and sometimes it ran him down. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and Louis held out the drink he had made, "Here, this'll help you fall back asleep."

Harry nodded in thanks and took a sip of the drink. "Thanks baby, you always make it the best." Harry said, smiling peacefully. He slowly walked around the counter and pulled his tiny omega in to his arms. "When are you coming to bed? You know I can't sleep if you're not there." Harry admitted, pouting down at the smaller boy.

Louis' expression was one of fondness as he situated his hands to rest gently on top of Harry's broad shoulders. "Just let me make a drink for myself, and then I'll be right up, yeah?" Louis offered as he cocked his head to the side, blue eyes never leaving green. "Don't pout at me, Styles." he added as he poked the plush bottom lip.

Harry grinned and playfully tried to nip at his finger. "OK baby, don't take too long though. I also need a kiss though so I don't miss you too much." Harry cheekily said, pouting his lips out into a kiss.

Louis chuckled and stood on his tip toes and gently pecked Harry on the lips, smiling into the kiss. "OK big boy, run off to bed and I'll be there soon. Pinkie promise!" Louis said, sticking his pinkie out and smiling when Harry wrapped his own around it. Louis watched as Harry turned and walked from the kitchen with a soft call of, "Don't keep me waiting too long," over his shoulder that Louis found utterly endearing. His attention flicked to the fridge as he grabbed himself another glass of iced tea seeing as he gave his to Harry. He shut the fridge, walked out of the kitchen, and made his way up the stairs. When he reached the bedroom, he leaned playfully on the door frame.

Harry was already splayed out on the bed, and he could see the alphas eyes light up when the younger boy spotted him. "You gonna join me?" Harry asked, leaning up on his elbow and smirking over to Louis, affecting the omega in ways only his alpha could.

Louis chuckled and slowly walked over to the bed, staring down at his boy on the bed. "My my Harry Styles, are you feeling cheeky tonight?" He asked, ruffling Harry's hair and stroking his hand down the boys’ soft cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch.

"Mhmm, I missed you Lou. Liam’s not a good cuddling partner." Harry said, taking Louis' drink out of his hand and placing it on the bedside table and pulling Louis down onto the bed next to him.

Louis knew better than to even try to protest Harry's affections and he easily slid into the cuddle. "Who said you should be cuddling with Liam?" Louis asked, feigning to be hurt, trying to rile Harry up.

Harrys’ green eyes widened immediately and he pulled the shorter lad into his chest with a soft frown. "Babe, you know I wouldn't replace you with Liam." he said quickly.

Louis let out a laugh and he wrinkled up his nose at the younger boy. "I'm just kidding Hazza, relax," he laughed. He immediately squirmed as Harry dug his fingers into his side playfully.

"You scared me there! I thought you were angry at me!" Harry cried, relentlessly tickling Louis' sides, causing him to shriek in laughter."Uncle! Uncle! Please Harry stop or I swear I'm going to pee my pants and go sleep with Zayn." He cried, causing Harry to immediately stop and pout at him.

"Heey I never said you could cuddle with Zayn! You're mine and only mine, you're not allowed to cuddle others!" Harry whined, tugging Louis into his side and squeezing him into a hug, nuzzling into Louis’ neck and nipping at their bond scar.

Louis gasped as Harry crushed him into a hug and he squirmed a bit before he gave up and nuzzled into the taller boy, still panting from the tickle attacks that the other had caused. "You got to cuddle with Liam." he pointed out before he laughed again. "Don't worry, I don't like cuddling with Zayn. He doesn't hold me close enough." Louis admitted, moving closer to Harry so he could nuzzle into his neck and smell the calming scent of his mate.

Harry smiled smugly when Louis told him that. "Of course he can't. No one can hug you like I can." Harry said, sounding very sure of himself.

Louis being the cheeky shit he was, decided to keep teasing Harry about it, knowing how worked up it could get him. "I dunno Hazza Bear... Niall is a pretty good cuddler. Might even be better than you!" Louis teased, causing the younger boy to huff and frown down at him.

Pulling away gently, he got off the bed and stormed out of the, heading to the lounge where the other boys were sleeping. Louis quickly jumped off the bed and ran into the lounge to see Harry trying to wake up poor Niall. "Niall! Have you been cuddling my mate whilst I haven't been around?!" Harry hissed, getting extremely jealous and possessive as always.

Niall was suddenly awoken by a very upset and grumpy sounding Harry and he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He flinched and looked up at him in shock, trying to figure out what he had done. "What? Harry, what's going on?" he asked.

Louis immediately walked over to his mate and placed his arm gently on his shoulder. "Harry, I was kidding! Stop scaring Niall," he protested as he tugged on his arm a bit. Niall looked genuinely sorry for something he didn't know about and his innocent blue eyes were wide.

Harry shrugged Louis off, ignoring his omega. "Have you been cuddling Louis behind my back Niall?! I thought I could trust you! You know I don’t like other people touching my mate!" Harry cried, getting more and more upset.

Liam and Zayn were roused from their sleeps and frowned when they saw what was happening. "Harry! Calm down mate! I doubt Nialls’ been cuddling him or whatever but you shouldn't be actin' like this!" Liam said, trying to calm the alpha down whilst Zayn just laughed at the situation.

"No Liam! Louis is mine and not allowed to cuddle or touch anyone else!" Harry cried out, pulling Louis into his arms and nuzzling into his neck, licking at the mark that showed that Louis was his on the side of his neck, growling when Liam tried to approach the pair.

Louis knew that his boyfriend could be jealous sometimes, but this was extreme, even for Harry, who was as possessive as an alpha could get. It was just cuddling with Niall who was another omega for crying out loud! He didn’t understand what Harry was getting so upset about. "Harry, babe, calm down! You know Niall is an omega. He’s not a threat to you babes, no one is," he said as he was pulled closer to the youngest of the group.

Niall's blue eyes widened more and he held his hands up to defend himself. "I'm not betraying your trust, Haz! I know Louis is yours, everyone does. Just calm down!"

Harry growled again and tried to tug Louis even closer even though it was not physically possible. "I swear if any of you are lying to me, I will kill you!" Harry shouted, pulling Louis out of the room and into the bedroom. He gently pushed Louis on the bed and stared at him for a bit before walking to the door.

Louis just sat quietly as Harry left the room and came back with a mound of blankets and dumping them on the bed. He let Harry gently pick him up and put him in the chair in the corner, watching as Harry began making a nest of blankets on the bed. Harry kept rearranging the blankets and moving them about until he finally got it how he wanted and walked over to Louis and picked him up again, gently placing him in the little crater like centre in the middle of the…nest. Louis was shocked to say the least, as his alpha had never done anything like this.

Harry walked over to the door and put his head out the door, letting out a ferocious growl that the other boys definitely would have heard, warning them off. He slammed the door shut and turned the light off, crawling into the nest and covering them in blankets.

Louis allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting under the blankets and he finally turned to look at his boyfriend, who was still growling. "Harry, babe, what's going on with you?" he asked as he reached up to brush his thumb across Harry's cheek. Harry didn't answer and instead pulled Louis tighter to him, who made a noise of slight discomfort. Harry was squeezing him quite tightly and it was beginning to hurt. "Harry, please loosen up a bit. You're hurting me." Louis gasped out, trying to squirm away from Harry.

Harry only growled louder and pushed Louis under him and rolled on top, fully covering the smaller boy. Louis was just so confused with what was going on with his boyfriend and he was sure the other boys were as well. "Harry, what's going on? You know I'm yours and I know I’m yours and that’s all that matters.” Louis cooed, trying to calm Harry down.

Louis suddenly had a thought and began figuring it out and counting days in his head. “Harry, when was your last rut?” He questioned, running his hands over the growling alphas chest. If Louis’ guess was right and this was his rut then he didn’t know what to expect, not this time. Harry had never been so out of control before, he hadn’t even shown any signs of it coming on. He had just _snapped_.

Harry had quietened his growling but Louis could still feel the rumbling in his chest. He was about to try and talk Harry when Harry suddenly leaned down and started nosing around his neck, looking for their bond scar, huffing happily when he found it. He began gently nipping and licking at the area, re-scenting his mate.

Louis whined and tangled his hands in Harrys’ hair, tugging him closer to his neck, loving the attention his alpha was giving him. He rolled his hips up and felt how hard Harry was, cock hot and heavy against his thigh, his own rapidly swelling up in his pants. Now that Louis knew for sure that this was Harrys’ rut, he needed the other boys to get away before Harry could possibly do something he would later regret once his rut was over. He reached down into the pocket of his jeans and pulled his phone out, keening as Harry bit down sharply on his neck. He opens a new text and quickly typed one out, sending it to Liam. **To: Liam- Get out of the house. Harrys’ gone into rut and this one feels different. 'Don’t think it’s safe for you guys to be here. I’ll be fine. Lou xx.'** He sends the message and drops his phone, losing it amongst the blankets in their little love nest. He focuses back on Harry who was desperate for his attention, whining into his ear.

Louis pulls Harrys lips to his own, smiling at the happy noise Harry made when their lips connected, Harry’s tongue poked out against his bottom lip and he granted him access, letting Harry explore his mouth and roll his tongue against his own. He could feel Harrys’ getting more and more desperate for him and he knew that soon Harry would have to give into his rut fully and Louis was prepared. His body, knowing what to do to prepare itself for an alpha, began loosening his hole slightly and creating slick, knowing what was coming.

Harry growled when he smelt Louis’ slick begin to leak out of his hole and he knew it was time, that his omega was ready for him. He sat back as much as their little nest would let him and ripped his shirt off of his body, reaching for Louis’ once his was finally off and tearing it straight down the middle, causing Louis to cry out because it was one of his favourites. Harry just glared at him whilst unbuttoning his pants and shoving them and his boxers down to the middle of his thighs, too desperate to take them all the way off. Harry let out a relieved sigh when his cock was released from its confines, sticking out and curving slightly to the right. He looked into Louis’ eyes before looking down at his cock. “It’s not going to suck itself babe.” Harry mumbled for the first time in a while, shrugging his shoulders when Louis rolled his eyes at him. “So romantic.” Louis muttered to himself, letting a hunched up Harry shuffle clumsily up his chest nonetheless.

His eyes zoned in on Harrys cock, seeing how thick and heavy looking it was, trying not to lick his lips at how pretty it looked. A bead of pre-cum began forming at the top, enticing Louis, who had always had a thing for sucking Harrys’ cock. Louis quickly leaned up and began suckling on the head, swallowing the pre cum that had gathered in his mouth, sighing happily when Harry tangled his hands in his hair and began pushing him down and bucking his hips, lightly fucking his face. He let Harry have his way with him, bucking his hips harder and faster causing him to gag a few times but he loved it, knowing he was giving his alpha pleasure. “Shit Lou, always so good for me, make me feel so good.” Harry panted, looking down at Louis with dark eyes and thumbing at the corner of his mouth where spit was dripping out.

Louis nodded and whimpered around Harry, tears welling up in his eyes and clumping up his eyelashes, throat clenching sporadically around Harry. The alpha in Harry practically purred when he saw how wrecked Louis was already, proud that he had done that. Louis whined loudly and writhed around on the blankets, getting desperate for Harry. “Please baby, fuck me.” He begged as he pulled off Harrys cock and ran his lips along the sides. “Get me pregnant Haz, wanna have your pups.” He whispered before tensing and looking up at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry froze as well and looked down at Louis before smirking and shuffling back down Louis’ body so he was covering the omega. “Yeah? You want pups Lou? Wanna be full of my puppies?” Harry muttered as he began grinding down against Louis, grabbing a pillow and lifting Louis up and settling it under his hips so he was slightly elevated. “You know I’ll give you whatever you want, can’t wait to get you pregnant.” He rambled as he tugged off Louis’ pants, causing the omega to sigh in relief.

Louis gasped and arched up against Harry and spread his legs, wrapping them around Harry’s waist and yanking the alpha closer. “God yes baby, want your pups so bad.” He breathed desperately as he reached down and grasped Harrys cock, trying to get it into his hole. Harry chuckled at his omega and cooed softly. “I’ll give you what you want.” He breathed before he slowly began to push in, growling loudly when he felt how tight and slick the omega was. Louis moaned loudly when he felt Harrys cock pushing into his and he ran his hands down the alphas back, digging his nails in and leaving marks. “Yessss…” He hissed as he watched Harry with dark eyes. “Knot me and fill me with your pups, alpha.” He whispered, smirking when he felt Harry growl in response.

Harry looked up and made eye contact with Louis, eyes pitch black as he slowly pulled out before slamming back in with a grunt, hips slapping against Louis’ arse. “Won’t last long, not with all that talk about pups.” He puffed out before starting to slam into Louis, the sound of laboured breathing and skin slapping surrounding them.

Louis whimpered and writhed under Harry, trying to keep up with Harry’s thrusts. “Neither baby, won’t last either.” He panted in response has he felt heat coiling in his stomach, making him feel like a teenager all over again. Harry looked down to where he was fucking into Louis and saw the beginning of his knot starting to nudge against Louis hole. “Gonna breed you, fill you with my knot and my pups.” He grunted before slamming into Louis with a loud growl and feeling his knot pop as his body began to shake with the force of it, leaning down and sinking his teeth into their bond mark.

Louis cried out when he felt Harrys knot pop and he came all over himself, trembling against the bed sheets. “Feels so good.” He breathed with a happy, sated smile. “Hope I’m pregnant.” Louis said, blinking up at Harry who was watching him fondly. “You probably will be babe, haven’t come this much in a long time, but I guess only time will tell.” He said with a shrug as he shifted them around so they were spooning, come still pumping into Louis. Louis hummed sleepily in agreement and slowly drifted off to sleep, Harry following soon after, smiling into the crook of his mates neck and dreaming about his life with the boy in his arms and their pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Could possibly write a second part if people want it x theothersideoflarry.tumblr.com - follow if ya wanna x


End file.
